The date
by sodapopluver
Summary: After a fight with her mom Liz meets the gang and is kindof trapped into goin out with johnny not that shes complaning and becomes part of the gang!
1. Ice Cream

I DO not own the outsiders. Please read and review I hope you like it lots.

Chapter 1:The Gang

"Dont talk to me like that Elizabeth!" My mom yelled as I ran out of my house. We just moved to tulsa and we were fighting because I was mad about it. I always got along with my mom and was usually very respectful but I didnt know why we had to move. Once I got outside I put my long mediam brown and wavy hair up into a ponytail like I usually have it, it was only down because my made me where it like that. Im kindof a tomboy I where baggy clothes and I am a greaser girl. When I looked up after fixing my hair I saw a group of boys standing there. Oh man they must have heard the yelling.

"You ok?" Asked the cutest one he looked like a movie star or something.

"Yeah I just got into a little fight with my mom." I said quietly im kindof shy especially around cute boys but who isn't right?

"Your new to the neighborhood right?" The one with side burns asked me. I blushed a little and nodded I was really nervous.

"Im Two-Bit, thats soda, Dally,Ponyboy,and Johnny and Steve". He said pointing to each one of them. Johnny was cute and he looked nervous too even though he was with his friends.

"Im Elizabeth but everyone but my mom calls me Liz." I said turning red.

"We were going to get some icecream you wanna come with and cool off a bit?" Two-Bit asked me. I nodded but who could say no to a bunch of cute boys?

"So how old are you?" Soda asked me.

"Im four-teen how bout you guys?" I said starting to come out of my shell alittle bit.

"16" Soda said.

"14" Pony said. "16" Johnny said almost whispering. Steve and Two-Bit were walking ahead so they didn't answer. After we walked a couple blocks we finally reached the Dairy Queen we were going to.

"What do you want" Pony asked me

"A vinilla ice cream cone I guess." I said

"Ok then." he said and gave all the requests to Soda so he could order it while we found a bouth toward the back. I sat between Ponyboy and Johnny. I liked Johnny alot even though he didnt talk much but either did I he seemed really sweet. He turned and looked at me. Man I hope he didn't see me staring at him. A couple minutes later Steve and Soda came back with the ice cream soda game me mine last.

"And the vinilla for the beautiful young lady." He said with a wink and a grin.

"Thanks" I said as I started to blush like crazy he thought I was beautiful aww. I wished that Johnny would too. He was so cute.

"Ya gotta boyfriend?" Two-Bit asked me.

"A well no not really well no." I said caught a litle off guard. I sounded so stupid!

"Well heck either does Johnny." he said with a little giggle. Man he must have noticed me looking at him. Johnny and my face both got bright red.

"Come on Two-Bit back off man" Johnny said still red.

"Well" Two-Bit said."I know you guys like each other"

"Fine well Liz do you want to go see a movie with me later so Two-Bit will back off?" Johnny asked.

"Well thats a good reason." I said a little upset I didn't want him to go out with me just to shut Two-Bit up.

"No, I want to really I didnt mean it like that at all."

"Ok" I said with a grin." But I have to go for now."

"Kay I'll meet you at your house." He said. I nodded thanked them for the ice cream and was on my way. I cant wait till tonight!

Ok Please review bad and good hopfully good! Thank you!


	2. The movie

I do not own the outsiders. Please read and review! I really hope you enjoy this.

Chapter:2-The movies

As soon as I got home I began to look for something to where to the nightly double me and Johnny were going to. I looked through my closet five times and all I could find were baggy jeans. I decided to look in my older sister Lillys closet. She is seven-teen and the biggest girly girl you will ever meet.

"Lil, can you help me get ready I have a date tonight." It was painful for me to ask but I was despret. She was always telling me to be more of a girl. She always had dates and I never had any.

"Aww you finally got your first date and you want my help!" she squiled exitedly.

"I belive thats what I said wasn't it?" I said in a snotty voice. She is so fool of herself it makes me sick.

"Well, I'll pick somthing out for you to wear,hair,and make up." She started going through her closet. She picked out a pink skirt and I pretended to gag so she put it back. After a while I agreed on a blue jean skirt that was suppose to be a mini but it only came alittle above the knee on me. I also agreed to wear a black tangtop. She put my hair down and bangs to the side. She couldn't do much more since my hair was already wavey. She put a little eyeshadow on me and some pink lipgloss. I put on some black flipflops and grabed a jacket. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Thanks Lil." I said with a smile

"No prob. its not everyday my little sister asks me to help her with something." She said. I opened the door slowly.

"Wow" Johnny said "you look really nice."

"Thank you" I said quietly blushing. "Bye guys!" I yelled to whoever was listening.

We starting walking to the movies. When we got ther he showed me the hole in the fence that they went through to get in. After he helped me through the hole we started to walk to the seats in the front. We sat and waited for the movie to start which ended up to be very boring.

"You want to go gets some cokes and popcorn?" He asked me. I nodded and stood up.

"Thanks for taking me." I said as we stood in line.

"Oh, dont thank me I mean I never thought that a girl as beautiful as you would go out with me." He said. I started blushing un controlibly.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You wanna go get some pizza or something instead?" I asked. He nodded and we left the drive in.

"So you really thing im beautiful?" I asked in a cocky way. He blushed alittle.

"Of coarse who wouldn't?" he asked I blushed a little. After pizza Johnny walked me home. When we got to the door you could tell that he got nervous.

"I had alot of fun." I said breaking the silence. Please kiss me! Its like he ead my mind he leaned in and kissed me.WOW!. "Bye." He said I blushed and nodded. I couldn't wait to tell everyone I knew and to see him.

Thank you please read and review. hoped you liked it.


	3. The day after

Hey Everyone thank you rugrats101 for the reviews I'm glad you like it! Please read and review! I do not own the outsiders!

I couldn't get to sleep last night I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny and the kiss. It took me forever to get my mind on other things and fall asleep. In the morning I went down stairs to eat breakfast because my mom made pancakes. We hadn't talked very much since our fight yesterday and it didn't look like we were going to. I didn't mind because my mind was on other things. Like how it would be up to Johnny to contact me since I didn't know where they all lived. Oh no! He seems really shy and I hope he'll get over it long enough to come over. After breakfast I heard a knock on the door. Yes it could be Johnny! I shot up and yelled "I'll get it." And ran to the door and swung it open. To my surprise it was Dally.

"Dally?" I asked a little surprised that he was here.

"Yeah I remembered where you lived and Johnny was too chicken to come ask you if you wanted to come hang out at the Curtis house." He said in a tough voice.

"Cutis?" I asked who was that?

"Ponyboy and soda." He said. Oh that's right they're brothers.

"Kay." I said exited knowing that Johnny would be there. But wait if Dally had to come maybe he didn't want to see me again. When we got there I saw Johnny's face light up. Ok maybe he did want to see me.

"Hey Liz" He said happily.

"I guess you guys had fun on your date thanks to muah." Two-Bit said. I smiled over at Johnny and he smiled back at me.

"So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Soda asked. I never really thought about that surprisingly enough. I looked over at Johnny who was trying to figure out what to say without saying the wrong thing.

"I don't know are we?" I said looking over at Johnny. He still looked a little nervous. Come on Johnny answer I wanted to know what he thought real bad I mean I wanted to but I didn't want to say yes if he didn't want to be my boyfriend. Answer Johnny!

Ok that chapter wasn't as good and was too short but the next will be better promise. Please review and tell me any suggestions you have as to where this should go. Thank you!


	4. The answer

I do not own the outsiders. Please read and review. I really hope you all like it and thank you to those who already reviewed!

"No, of coarse not we barley know each other." He said in a nervous voice. My heart sunk at that point. I thought that he liked me I really liked him. Why did he kiss me if he didn't like me like that. I felt like I was going to start crying he was I could think about the all day and he says we barley know each other.

"Right Liz?" He asked me.

"Yeah of coarse not we barely know each other." I said with a tear welling up in my eyes. I had to get out of there before I started bawling.

"I got to go." I said as I ran out. After a while of running I realized that I had no where to go but then I heard someone running behind me. I turned around I saw Johnny standing there out of breath.

"Wa..Wa..Whats wrong?" He asked huffing and puffing trying to get air.

"I just thought you liked me." I said still upset.

"I do, I just didnt know what to say I wanted to say yes but I didn't know what you thought. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me getting his breath back finally.

" Not if you don't want me to." I said.

"No..I do I want you to be my girlfriend will you?" I nodded and he leaned in and gave me a kiss that was even better than the last one.Together we walked back to the Curtis house holding hands. When we got in we both had big smiles on our faces.

"So did you guys change your mind or something?" Ponyboy asked.

I just smiled and blushed a little I think they figured it outwhen we were watching tv and Johnny put his arm around me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey lets all go see a movie tonight Steve with Evie, Me with Jen I met her the other day, Two-Bit with some blond, Johnny with Liz, and that leaves Pony with Darry." Soda said as we all started laughing.

K that was it sorry it was really short I just didn't want to put everything in this chapter so I had to stop. Please read and review.


	5. The drive in

Thank you guys for reviewing. I do not own the outsiders. Please read and review.

Chapter 5 The drive in.

When it started to get dark we all decided to walk to the nightly double. Two-Bit, Cathy, Soda, Jen, Steve and Evie were all walking in front. Johnny had his arm around my waist as we were walking with Ponyboy. Darry was going to meet us there after he got off work. It was completely silent except for Two-Bit laughing ahead like he always was. When we got there we climbed through the hole that me and Johnny had the night before.

"hey lets sit over there." Soda said pointing to two rows in front. We all sat down with Ponyboy looking around for Darry. After the movie we realized that Darry had never showed up. We decided to skip ice cream and go strait to the Curtis house. When we got there we saw that Darry wasn't there either.

"Oh man maybe he got jumped." Cathy said.

"Have you seen the guy if he got jumped the other guys are dead." I said back.

"Well what are we gonna do Soda?" Ponyboy asked in a worried voice. I don't know why they where so upset he probably just had to work late no one would try to jump him he's huge. Oh man I had to get home my moms already upset with me since the fight we got into the other day.

"Hey Liz I can walk you home if you want." Johnny said. He must of saw me looking at the clock.

"Ok." I said with a smile I was happy I would be able to be alone with Johnny. We said good bye to the guys and left. As we where half way to my house we past the lot.

"Hey Johnny ya wanna hang out in the lot for a little while I can tell my mom we stayed for both movies?" I asked. He nodded and we walked into the lot were Johnny built a fire and gave me his jacket. We started kissing and then we heard a voice saying "aww its greaser love how sweet." We looked up and saw a group of socs standing there. We both shot up.

"Hey what are you doing on out territory?" Johnny asked with a little studier.

"Looking for a greaser to jump." One of them said with a sly grin on his face.

The next thing I knew they all went running back in to their mustang. Then I saw the gang running up.

"We just wanted to tell you guys that Darry was ok. The we saw them socs trying to jump yall" Two-Bit said.

"Thanks but where was he?" I asked

"Oh well some chick who's house he was roofing invited him in for dinner and I guess they hit it off." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh that's cool." I was happy for him I guess he hadn't been on a date since their parents died.

K well there's that chapter sorry if you thought it was kind od boring it will get a little more interesting (I hope haha)


	6. uh oh!

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope you all like this chapter! Please read and review! Oh yeah I don't own the outsiders!

The next morning I got up really early. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. I waited around the house for a few hours until around 12:00 to make sure that everyone was up then I went to the Curtis house to see if Johnny was there. I would have gone to Johnny's first but I was kind of scared to I always heard yelling coming from there so I wasn't in a hurry to meet his parents.

When I got there I saw that Two-Bit was on his way too so I just waited for him to reach the door to let me in since he never knocks.

"Hey Liz." He said reaching the porch with a huge smile on his face but what else was new.

"Hey Two-Bit how are ya?" I asked returning the smile. I was in a really good mood for some reason.

"Great!" he said opening the door and walking in. I fallowed. When we got in I was relieved to see Johnny. He was so cute! I said hi to everyone and then walked over to Johnny who was sitting on the couch starring into space while Ponyboy was reading a book and Soda and Steve were watching TV. I think that Darry was at work. Johnny snapped back into it and smiled at me.

"Hey Johnny." I whispered so only he could hear. "Maybe do you want to come over tonight and we can get pizza and watch a movie or something."

"Sure." He said.

"K come by around 7:00 my mom is going to the bar with some old friends." I said and started watching Mickey Mouse with the rest of the gang. I left the house around five to go shopping. I had some saved money so I went to the store and bought drinks chips and Pizza.

When I got home it was almost 6:30 since I had to walk. My mom had already left so I went into my room and found a blue jean mini skirt and a pink tank top to wear. I had to admit I looked hot after I put on some pink lip gloss and eye liner. Then I heard a knock on the door so I ran and opened it.

"Hello Johnny." I said with a Two-Bit smile.

"Hey." he said and we walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Then he leaned in a we began to make out for the hundredth time since we've been dating. His lips were so soft and I felt so safe with him. Then he began to pull of my shirt.

"Johnny!" I said pulling away I definitely was not ready for that!

"I'm sorry I just thought." he didn't continue what he was saying he just looked down embarrassed I knew that was the first time he tried any thing with any girl and that it took a lot of courage but I couldn't go that far.

"Don't be I bought pizza you want some?" I asked changing the subject since I didn't know what to do. He just nodded his face bright red. I got up and got us both a piece and then put on a movie which turned out to be very boring. We had both fallen a sleep by the time the movie was over.

"What is going on here." I heard and jumped up it was my mom and I was in Johnny's arms which didn't look right. He was still a sleep but I was wide awake now. My mom had that look on her face and I knew I was in trouble.

**Ok that's it for now I'm really sorry it was kind of bad I know where I'm going with this now so the next chapters will be better PROMISE! Please r&r!**


	7. The Party

Ok I'm sorry its been such a long time since I've updated !I don't own the outsiders. Please read and review.

"Mom its not what it looks like I promise." I said nudging Johnny lightly to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly and shot up when he saw my mom standing over us.

"Mom this is my boyfriend Johnny but we didn't do anything. He's the one I went out with that time, I've been hanging out with him and his friends since we've moved here." I said hoping she would understand.

"Look I don't mind that you have a boyfriend I mean your sixteen years old but no more having him over while I'm not here you understand?" she said. Her eyes softened up a little too.

"Yeah mom I understand." I said with a smile. Wow she wasn't mad. I had never been more surprised in my whole life!

"Can we go mom?" I asked nodding to the door.

"Yeah be home before mid-night." She said.

"Thanks." I said and we walked to the door.

"The Curtis house?" I asked Johnny. He nodded and we left. When we got there we saw that there was a bunch of people there it looked like a party but I didn't think Darry would allow it.

"What's going on here?" I asked Johnny.

"I don't know it looks like a party." he said.

"No really I thought the circus was in town." I said sarcastically. I realized that sounded mean so I kissed him on the cheek before we walked in the door.

I saw Ponyboy sitting on the couch so I walked over to him. "What's going on here?" I asked him.

"Two-Bit told a bunch of girls there was a party here trying to be funny but they told everyone." he said. "Darrys still at work but he'll probably beat the tar out of Two-Bit when he gets home." he added.

"Leave it to Two-Bit." I said sitting down next to him. I had already lost Johnny when we walked in the door but he's a big boy he can take care of himself.

"Hey want a beer?" a guy walked up and asked holding out a cup.

Ponyboy shot me a warning glance. "Sure." I said taking the cup and giving Ponyboy a sly grin. I had never drank before but I have seen people drink and from what I could tell I was going to have a fun night! One dink turned into like five and everything was blurry. I saw Johnny standing against the wall.

"There you are Johnny." I slurred out.

"Are you drunk?" He asked holding on to me. I guess I was a bit wobbly.

"No!…Maybe…Yes!" I said.

Johnny's POV-

I had never seen a more drunk person in my life! Darry would be home soon and the party would be over. Speaking of that Darry just walked in the door. He was mad too.

"What the Hell is going on here every one out of my house!" he said but he didn't have much luck. I guess he was tiered cause he gave up and went to bed. A while later I looked at the clock and saw it was after mid-night. I had to get Liz home.

"Come on Liz its time to go home." I said putting my arm around her.

"No and don't touch me you greaser." She said apparently forgetting she was one too.

"Come on." I said calmly.

"No why am I even going out with you? Your too quiet and Sodapop is way hotter than you!" she said. She was drunk but I think she meant it.

"Liz I'm not gonna leave you here." I tried again.

"Don't touch me you JD hood!" She screamed and everyone stopped and looked.

"Fine get home by yourself." I said and walked out the door.

Ok that's it for now and I promise I'll update more since its summer! Yay! Well please R&R! Do it for johnny!


	8. Oh no

OK everyone thanks you so much for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter! I don't own the outsiders. Please read and review.

Liz's POV-

I woke up the next morning on the Curtis's couch. I couldn't remember how I got there but I had a really bad head ach. I really couldn't remember anything that happened last night. All I remember was that there was a party here last night and I had a drink or two. From the way I felt though I doubt I stopped at two.

"Morning sunshine." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see it was Sodapop.

"What happened last night Soda? What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"You got drunk and passed out on the couch but not before you said some really bad things to Johnny. Oh and its 12:30 the whole gangs in the kitchen cause they didn't want to wake you up." he said. What did I say to Johnny? I wouldn't say anything to hurt Johnny!

"There's some breakfast in the kitchen for you if you feel up to it." Soda said.

"Yeah I'm starving." I said slowly standing up. I felt as if I had gotten hit by a bus!

"Finally your up!" Two-bit said as he and the gang ran into the living room to watch TV and do what ever they do.

"Johnny wait." I said. The rest of the gang was in the living room before he turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Whatever I said last night I swear I didn't mean it." I said begging for forgiveness I knew I wasn't going to get that easy.

"Well can you remember what you said last night?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Then how do you know you didn't mean it?" He asked. I could tell I really hurt him.

"Because I could never mean anything that would hurt you Johnny." I said my eyes filling up with tears.

"Well you hurt me and I'm pretty sure you meant it." he said walking out of the room and leaving me alone. I grabbed a plate of breakfast and sat down to eat alone. Half way through I realized that I was suppose to be home at mid-night last night.

"how's breakfast?" Soda asked walking in.

"Great but I got to get home." I said starting to get up.

"Darry called your mom this morning. He told her that you looked really tiered when you came over and just fell a sleep. She's fine with that." he said

"Thanks a lot." I said sitting back down.

"No problem we figured you'll have enough going on with the whole Johnny thing." He said sitting down at the table.

"Hey soda what did I say to Johnny?" I asked.

After I heard what I said I almost cried. How could I do that to Johnny when he was just trying to get me home? I didn't mean any of it! Soda is cute but he's not Johnny cute.

"I am such a bitch! What do I do?" I asked.

"I don't know I would wait till he cools of then talk to him." Soda said. I nodded and finished my breakfast. When I was done me and Soda went into the living room and sat on the couch. Johnny barley even looked at me. After a little while Johnny got up and left.

Ok that's it for now hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	9. Don't say its over

I ran outside to fallow Johnny. I know I shouldn't have, like Soda said I should give him time to cool off before I talk to him, but I can't just leave things the way they are. I love him too much.

"Johnny!" I yelled from behind him. He stopped but didn't turn around. I really didn't blame him for being mad at me but I can't believe that he really thinks that I feel that way. I went over so I could see his face.

"Johnny, Soda told me what I said and I swear I didn't mean any of it." I said I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. I couldn't help but think that this really might be over for us and that hurt more than anything in the world.

Johnny looked down, "I wish I could believe you." My heart sank. How could he not believe me?

"Johnny I love you, please I was drunk I didn't know what I was saying!" I cried begging for understanding. Johnny just looked up at me and didn't say anything.

"Is it over…?" I asked quietly as the tears streamed down my face. Johnny nodded, "I think so." I felt my breathing get heavy and my heart break.

"Please Johnny this is just a fight, you cant break up with me over one fight," I said feeling like I was going to pass out.

"I-I'm sorry." Johnny said I could see that his eyes were filling up with tears as well. He turned and walked away again. He looked hurt so why did he break up with me? He was my first love what am I going to do without him? It cant be over! I love him too much to let it be over just like that. I stood there just crying in the middle of the street for what seemed to be forever when a car came and I had to move or die. I almost decided to just stand there but at the last minute I moved. I began to walk back to the Curtis house so I could talk to Soda and tell them I probably wouldn't be around very much anymore since I was going out with Johnny anymore. I like the gang but I never really became close to them like I did Johnny. I was kind of close to Soda though and I liked to talk to him.

I walked into the house to see everyone sitting where they were before I left. They all looked up at me when I walked in. they all sat there just staring at me. I realized that I was still crying. Soda gave me an apologetic look. He knew what had just happened. He got up and took me into the kitchen so we could talk.

"I guess things didn't go so well huh?" Soda asked wiping my tears with his thumbs gently.

"H-He broke up with me Soda." I said and started crying even harder. Soda's expression didn't change, I guess he had already figured that out. He hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry Liz." I sobbed into his arms for about 5 minutes before he let me go.

"Well I don't think I'll be seeing you too much anymore." I said. I would probably see him and Darry the least out of all of them since I wouldn't see them at school.

"Well you can still hang out with us." Soda said.

"I think it will be a while before I can see Johnny outside of school." I said. Soda shrugged and hugged me one more time before saying goodbye. I walked home slowly. When I got there I went straight to my room and laid down. I cried for hours until I fell a sleep. It was still early but I didn't fell like doing anything. I knew that tomorrow at school I would have to see Johnny and I hoped that I could keep it together.

-The next day at School-

I walked as slowly as I could to class that day. Normally I liked to be one of the first ones in so I could get a good seat but today was different. I knew that I was going to have to see Johnny. I took a deep breath before entering the class room. I scanned the room to see if I could see Johnny. Just my luck he was sitting next to the only seat in the class. I put my head down and walked to the seat. Through out the whole class I kept seeing Johnny looking over at me, maybe it was because I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I kept replaying yesterday over and over again and I hated it. I wanted him back so badly but I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

-Johnny's pov-

I was still mad at Liz. I loved her though and the only thing I could think about was her face when I broke up with her. She looked so hurt. I think I feel sorry for her. What am I saying? She hurt me and embarrassed me. But she's so beautiful. I think I made a really big mistake.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm sorry that this ones kind of short and boring the next one will be better and have more in it to make it interesting. Please review.**


	10. This can't be happening

-Johnny's pov-

It had been a week since I broke up with Liz and I missed her being my girl. It was weird to see her at school and not say anything to her. She still looked hurt. I knew that I made a mistake I just got so hurt and I didn't know what to do.

I sat in the Curtis' living room and just sat there thinking about how stupid I was. Ponyboy was talking to me about something but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to block him out but I couldn't think straight. Soda kept giving me these looks. He must have talked to Liz. I couldn't take it anymore I needed her back. I got up and ran out the door. I knew that the whole gang probably thought I was having a break down or something.

I ran all the way to Liz's house so I was out of breath when I got there. I knocked on the door and tried to maintain my breathing so I could talk. Liz opened the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Johnny what are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I-I love you and I made a really big mistake." I said still out of breath. Liz looked confused like she didn't know what to do. I figured she was probably mad at me still.

"Johnny…" Liz said as she began to cry. Maybe they were tears of joy but I don't know.

"Are you okay Liz?" I asked giving her a hug for comfort. She shook her head no.

"Johnny my dad got transferred again and we're moving to Texas next week." Liz began to cry even harder. I just stood there I didn't know what to do. She couldn't be leaving me.

"You cant go." Was all I could say. I hugged her again and tears filled my eyes, "You cant leave."

"Johnny I have to." She sobbed into my arms. "Johnny I don't want to move!"

I just held her. I didn't want to let her go. I couldn't believe this. "You just moved here."

"I know, I hate my dad's job." Liz said.

-Liz's pov-

Johnny held me for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to leave. I hadn't really fought my parents about moving because without Johnny there was nothing here. But now I had Johnny back and I never wanted to leave him. It was bad enough not talking to him for a week I couldn't imagine never seeing him again.

"I-I have to go pack do you want to help?" I said finally. Johnny nodded and followed me to my room. He kissed me and or course I kissed him back. I then got out a suitcase and began to pack my clothes.

"I'm gonna miss you Johnny," I said as we both sat on my bed.

"I don't know what I'll do without you Liz." Johnny said tearing up again. I hated seeing him cry.

"I just love you so much." I said and then I began to tear up. I hated crying. Johnny put his arm around me.

"I love you too baby." Johnny said. I wiped my eyes and got and began to work on packing again. Johnny just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked after about three minutes.

"Nothing your just so beautiful." Johnny said. I couldn't help but smile. I was definitely going to miss him..

"Well will you write me everyday?" I asked after a few minutes. Johnny just nodded.

"Its all gonna be okay Johnny." I said sitting back down on my bed and kissing him. He kissed back and leaned me back on my bed. I pulled away to smiled then kissed him back. At that moment I heard someone walk through my front door. My parents were home. I pushed Johnny off me and started packing again.

My mom walked opened my door, "You guys better not be doing anything." She said but then smiled.

"We aren't mom." I said looking down.

"You okay baby?" My mom asked. She must have noticed I was upset.

I shook my head no, "Mom I don't want to leave Johnny." I said and looked from Johnny to my mom. My mom just nodded.

"Well we don't have a choice." my mom said then walked out of my room leaving the door open.

"Well do you want to go out tonight since we only have a week left?" I asked Johnny. He nodded and stood up.

"We cant stay out too long since it's a school night." I said and grabbed my coat. I told my mom I was leaving and we headed towards the Dingo. We walked there in silence. We were to upset to talk or at least I was, Johnny was just quiet. When we got there we sat at a booth towards the back and ordered two cokes.

"Maybe it wont be too bad." Johnny said I know he was just trying to get me to feel better. I shook my head.

"It will be if I don't have you." I said. I wanted to kiss him again but there was a table between us which prevented it. We sat there for a long time and just talked about everything. We acted like everything was okay even though we both knew it wasn't.

"Lets run away." I said knowing it was impossible.

Johnny smiled, "You know we cant do that." I could see it in his eyes that he was trying to convince himself. I just looked down and nodded.

"You want to go to the Curtis house so I can tell the guys?" I asked. Johnny nodded and stood up. I followed him all the way to the house. We walked yet again in silence. When we got there together Soda's eyes lit up. I guess he was happy to see that we were back together.

"Guys I have to tell you something." I said, the whole gang was in the living room watching TV. They all looked up at me.

"I-I'm moving." I said. I figured I would just come out and say it. I wasn't really close to them except Soda and Johnny so I figured they wouldn't mind too much.

Soda's face fell, "What? Why?" was all he said.

"My dad." I said simply. I'm sure they could piece it together. They all actually looked upset which surprised me. I don't know if its because they were going to miss me or if it was because Johnny was going to miss me. They all loved Johnny and I bet they don't want to see him hurt.

Dally looked up at Johnny. He almost looked like he felt sorry for him. I hadn't known Dally very long but I hadn't ever seen him feel sorry for anyone. I walked over and sat on the couch next to Soda. I couldn't keep myself from hugging him. He was my best friend her in Tulsa and I didn't want to leave him either.

"It'll be okay." Soda said hugging me back. He sounded like Johnny. But Soda sounded like he was trying to convince himself that it would be okay. I pulled away with tears streaming down my cheeks but what else is new? I couldn't help myself.

"I'm moving next Wednesday." I said. It was Thursday now so I didn't even have a full week. Tomorrow would be my last day at school. I couldn't handle this. I had only been going out with Johnny for a little over a month but it had felt like forever. I wasn't going to move. I couldn't leave Johnny.

**Thank you for reading! And thank you for the reviews for the last Chapter! Please review and I hope you all liked this chapter!**


End file.
